Melody Of Fate
by DolphinN1nja
Summary: From our world to theirs, Follow Lewis and the many others who will change the story of naruto. rated m for swearing, Implied Yaoi, and an oc male harem, that's right, a male harem!
1. Prologue

Ok everyone who knows how the fight between naruto and sasuke goes at the border of the fire country, so i'm going to shorten the fight so this prologue can be longer concentrating on the oc/ocs.

I used our world because who better to change the destiny than those who already have an experience in it.

DrosselMeyer and references Of Princess Tutu are from , wel now its obviously Princess tutu Which is not owned by me

Naruto is also not owned by me, and most naruto fans will know who it belongs to

If you have an oc in which you might want in this story, put it in with your reviews and i might be able to slot them in.

"normal speech"

_Flash back description and speech _

**Summon speech and jutsus**

Prologue- The trial Of Fate

"**CHIDORI" **

"**RASENGAN" **

The land around them was blown apart as the two attacks met. And after the blast erupted, there was only a Large crater. As the smoke from the two attacks cleared, two bodies were lying on the ground, both looked like they were bleeding. As a blond haired ninja wearing an orange jumpsuit looked at the black haired ninja wearing emo black, he smiled and said, "I'll keep my promise Sakura." As he tried to get up, however, a white, spiky haired ninja came in front of him, one of his hands crackling with lightning. Naruto gasped and then gargled as the hand went into his heart. "What are you doing?" wheezed Naruto, the blond ninja as the hand went into his heart. "You would never become a ninjain a million years, and once you die, me and sasuke will be heroes and you will cease to exist."

"You Bastard", these were the last words naruto said as he slipped into darkness, and a death that not even the kyuubi could save him from.

Meanwhile Jutsu

Whilst this had been happening, It had been playing on a screen. This was shaped like a cog wheel. The place it was being shown in was a lot like a clock tower, cogs and springs and other such working as they should. But in this weird world, an old man was dancing strangely and singing (well more like shouting) around the place.He was wearing a rane aray of clothes, too strange to describe or even comprehend (saying this because i've seen it and even i can't describe it). Then he stopped. "HAHA, this story will need changing, and from the beginning too!" he smiled crazily . He went to another room, but in this room were many cog screens, each depicting people, that he had an eye for, each doing something unique, eiher painting or dancing or even writing. These people would help rewrite destiny for any world he chose, and he chose this one. He raised his hand and all the screens started glowing ominously and really really brightly ...

--OUR WORLD--

A television was on in a bedroom in England as police were searching this room. "Police are still looking for the indeterminable amount of teens that have disappeared in the last hour, theurrent figures are in the 20's heading towards the 30's" said a newscast woman. "although police are confused as to how a mass disappearance could happen, it seems that all of the victims were taken at the same time and strangely, the figure is only in the UK, we've had numerous reports from other countries about the same thing." Although the people in the room (and most possibly the whole world, because it wasn't just limited to one country) heard this, it was all confusing and sounded like something that would never happen. (but it was).

Meanwhile jutsu again

A brown haired youth opened his blue eyes and looked around, wishing he knew what was going on. he got up and realised that either he was going nuts and having dreams that actually felt pain or he was in a clock tower, as his 6"2 frame hit a cog right on top of his head. it was strange but slightly exciting at the time at this strange new world. Damnit he started sounding like sora(KH), so he stopped. As he was looking around he saw the screen. on it replaying the scene the old man had seen. his face widened in horror and shock. He saw two ninjas he knew, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha nearly killing each other. "Now you know why i have summoned you!" sadi a voice and the boy turned around shocked as hell. The old man had come up behind him and spoken in his ear. "I want to change this story and you like many others have been chosen to not only stop this scene but to stop many others before and after that" he said with a crazed look on his face."and what makes you think i'll accept?" asked the child. " I have watched you for many years, turning into the opposite of your parents, you are kind friendly and considerate and exactly hero material Lewis"said the old man. "Why thank you...Drosselmeyer," said Lewis.

"So you know my identity" said Drosselmeyer with a bit of surprise ."Duh, not only do i like Naruto but i do like other anime, and your face is always so recogniseable" sadi Lewis. He walked up to the screen and touched it. "What will happen if this isn't stopped?" he asked, and Drosselmeyer replied "Nothing good". Lewis looked back at the screen at naruto's dead body. "What do you want me to do?" He said without turning his head. Drosselmeyer went over to a cabinet and opened it, pulling out a red pendant on a chain. (Think princess tutu necklace before transfomations). He put it on his neck and it started to glow, and lewis dissappeared in a steam of light going into the screen, it started to go static-y . Then Drosselmeyer went to a desk and opened a blank book. "Time to rewrite this story,"He chuckled as he dipped a quill and started writing...


	2. Chapter 1

I must say, 19 hits for My Prologue is a lot I wasn't even expecting 1, so thank you everyone.

Oh and, By the by, I start at 12 years after the kyuubi attack when naruto steals the sacred scroll for mizuki . Most of his past will be very crappy even now, and I changed what then story would be for this and I'm sticking with it.

I'm now using different titles than the prologue

Now for the usual

Regular Speech

_Flashback speech/contract speech_

**Summon speech and jutsus** (**Demon speech too)**

Now it's time for

Melody of fate Chapter 1

Konoha, 5 years after the kyuubi attack

A fox signs a pact! The Red Pendant now comes to Konoha!

--Naruto POV--

Naruto was bored. He had already learnt and mastered **Kage Bunshin Justu** and had only a half hour before he was to meet with Mizuki to give him the Scroll. He wondered if he could read the rest of the scroll, it was quite large and he thought it might take some reading to get his mind off the situation. He started to unfurl more of the scroll to see what there was. But the next part was puzzling. Instead of there being another Jutsu there, there was writing. And they were not writings on jutsu theories, either, it looked like... "A contract? What is a contract doing in a scroll on Fucking Jutsus!?" screamed naruto to the darkness around him "This had better not be a fucking joke or someone will pay!". He looked back at the contract and read.

_To whomever reads this _

_You have needed something for all your life. Someone who is just like you. A true friend to call your own, a team member for you to trust, and share everything you have never told. To help pick you up when you are down and defend you when you are useless. _

_But when we mean just like you, we mean just like you, and more as well. With power comes responsibility and with friends come rivals and enemies. When you change fate, a different path appears, and new doors that weren't seen before open, waiting to be opened not just by you, but by the people around you. _

_Your friends are all you may ever have, since teamwork is always a must, for someone will always want to hurt you and kill you for their own ends. Friends new or old may never appear if the same path is followed. _

_But when all is said and done, if you would change fate...would you? _

Naruto looked from the scroll and to the sky and back again. Then he said softly to himself, "Yes, I would do anything for a true friend."

Meanwhile Jutsu

Lewis knew something was odd. He had woken up with a pounding headache, and now he had woken up in a strange place. He stood up, knees shaking a bit, and looked around. He looked at the floor, and a tick mark appeared on his head. "I thought I was being taken to naruto's world, not to somewhere out of kingdom fucking hearts!" he shouted to the darkness above him. "but you must see what you are by yourself" said a voice from the darkness. Lewis turned and saw a man behind him. He was dressed in white robes, torn at the bottom like veins, and had his hood over his head. Lewis could tell it was a man because of the deep voice.

" You may not be strong of body but of mind you are." He said, and waved his hand. In an instance the floor changed and so did the surroundings. Now he was in a library, a very big one by the looks of it because he couldn't see the end. " this is your mind Lewis, your memories, dreams, and imagination are all stored here. Knowledge is power, and you have a lot of it, but too much knowledge at one time could cause a mistake on your life." The mysterious stranger said. Lewis went to a shelf and picked a book from it. It was aquamarine blue and had a symbol for Neptune on it. He opened it, and instantly read all about one of his many heroes, Sailor Neptune. Not only her attacks but ones he had read from other people and ones he had made up himself. He went to another book and read, there again, and every book he looked at were either like those or had holes in them (he suspected that these were his memories because he always forgot stuff on a daily basis).

He looked around and then looked back at the man again and asked "Why does this library never end?" "because you have the ideas and imagination of an infinite being, whenever you see something, you always want to make it better, or create something new from it. With you, there are many to infinite possibilities." The stranger replied. But then the library changed to the floor again, but something was off. There was a stand and there was a book and half of a red pendant , black and slightly withered, with orange writing. It had a fox face on the front, and had a seal on it keeping the book shut with a strap. Lewis went towards the book and held it. It felt warm and it felt it belonged with him. He never noticed the stranger pull down his hood and turn into energy, heading straight for him. It hit him straight in the stomach as he turned around to ask a question. He doubled over in pain as power overflowed within in him, then suddenly he was falling as the floor crumbled and the book disappeared in a cloud of dust whilst the pendant slid onto his neck . Then lewis saw a picture of a blond boy with a giant scroll pick up a red pendant from the floor which he had just found...

In konoha...

Naruto was reading the contract and was about to start ranting when he noticed a red glitter on the floor which he was sure wasn't there before, it was a pendant, oval shaped and quite normal if not for the fact that it was shaped like a cut in half, find the other half, pendant. "Alright retards, come on fucking out, whoever left this here is going to get a kunai up the ass!" shouted Naruto. This 

actually got a reply but not one he had expected ."LOOK OUT BELOW!!" Someone shouted. Naruto looked and said a usually sentence for a situation like this , "Aw hell no!"...

5 minutes later

Naruto was waking up from having someone land on his head. The two people had collided and had both been simultaneously knocked out. Naruto had been the first to awaken and had seen the person who had landed on him. He noticed the person was stirring.

Lewis POV

"Ow my head, i feel like i got hit in the head with a brick" i said as i came to. I stared out and a blonde haired, blue eyed, whisker marked child was staring at me. Alright Lewis don't lose it on the first try, you only have one chance to make an impression, i thought and was about to say something when he said to me, " Why the hell do you fall on me and why the bloody hell are you out at this hour jumping on fucking trees!" he shouted at me. I was surprised, not only by how much his volcabulary consisted of a few swear words, but also because i understood him. "Um my name is Lewis Jones and how i got here, i don't really know. All i remember is falling from a higher tree branch onto you!" i said. Well this was partly true, i actually remembered everything that had happened, but i didn't think that he would understand. I mean what would you do if you told someone that you were there to help change the course of history? I don't know about but i'd think you were nuts.

" So did you fail the genin exams as well kid?" asked naruto. "Kid? I'm eighteen!" i exclaimed at naruto". "You're only a half an inch higher than me so i guess you're around my age!", he shouted back at me. What the... how can i be only his... i thought then i noticed a pool of water nearby and i walked towards it. What i saw shocked me "WHAT! How the hell did i go from 18 to 12 in a few hours, i mean even even with **Henge no Justu, **That wouldn't be possible!" i screamed to the heavens, making quite a few birds fly away. I was starting to get worried and was about to lose my mind when i saw the scroll. Hey if i can learn **Kage bunshin** from that scroll, maybe i can get naruto to teach me **Henge** and **Kawarimi**, then i can lie and say i was coming for the genin exams and get in with naruto, i thought to myself. So i gathered most of my courage (which was on low at the moment) and asked "excuse me but who are you?". "My names Naruto Uzumaki, Future Hokage, at your service" he said. " well, i have trouble with three jutsus and i need a better version for my third one, the **Henge,** The **Kawarimi,** and the **Bunshin Jutsu.**" I said with a slight grin. "Well i can teach you 2 but the **Bunshin **is out of the question for you if i'm teaching you so i'll teach you one from here", he said. Sweet, he fell for it... Wow i am that good, I thought to myself.

Lewis POV KAI

25 minutes later lewis looked smug and naruto was ranting. Something about " Cheating" and " mastering a jutsu in 5 minutes" and "What the bloody hell is this kid". When A brown haired ninja appeared."Iruka-sensei what are you doing here?" asked naruto. " NARUTO, you are in so much trouble for... who is that with you?" he said as he noticed lewis. " Hello there, my name is lewis jones, and if you value your life you'll jump from that branch before mizuki throws anything at you!" 

lewis replied. Iruka was thinking "what the hell is this kid talking about?" as he jumped from the branch down towards the 2 kids, when he heard a thunk and saw a very big shuriken lodged in the tree trunk. But during the point of which iruka had jumped off the branch, lewis had suddenly fainted.

--Mindscape--

Lewis, again, woke up on a floor, this time wooden, with wooden statues around him. He looked up and saw a strange wooden door, and was about to touch it when a voice rang out around the strange place," **Child, i know why i summoned you and i think you know why as well."** "Who the heck are you?" lewis shouted. **"Child, i summoned you here so that you may gain your new power and defend that child Naruto, and who i am is none of your..."** the voice said before lewis shouted "Cut the bull crap! Show your face right now or I'm committing seppuku." The door opened and there, to lewis' surprise, was the man in the hood again. "Where are we?" asked lewis, and the voice replied **"In your mind, and i reveal myself to you because you must see my true to understand your new power,"** he removed his hood as he did this and his cloak fell, and lewis gasped as he saw a horrifying creature, it had many heads, A bulls head for a torso, a wolf's head for a left arm, a dragons head for the right arm, an eagles head and a snake for a tail. "You're...You're" lewis stuttered, unable to get the words out. **" I am a chimera, a beast of many elements and misunderstood because of my shape, like that child you wish to protect. I give unto my power off all elements, and my power to transform, both your power and your shape, But don't ask how to use it, you will know when you need to, now go you need to help the child, and i say this now, tell them of what you are for he will be glad you are around."** He said, and lewis felt a pull at him as a voice rang out "You want to know why the village hates you? Huh naruto?" ...

Mindscape Release

Iruka was sweating profusely. Not only did he have a student in trouble for stealing the forbidden scroll, but his friend had just fainted, when the giant shuriken had hit the tree branch. Then mizuki had started to tell naruto why he was hated by the village. "No mizuki, It's forbidden to tell him!" he shouted at mizuki, who was still babbling on. Little did anyone notice that lewis had woken up. He had been careful not to talk because if he interrupted something bad would happen. He felt a burning pain on his wrists and looked at them, he noticed strange seals that looked like blood seals and something clicked in his brain. He knew what he was and what he could do, and now would be a best time to lie and tell the truth at the same time as Mizuki shouted at Naruto " You are the Kyuubi sealed inside of you!!"

He was sure that as naruto learned this he would freeze and he would be able to kill him and take the scroll. But what he didn't count on was the unknown child, as lewis laughed and put a hand on naruto's shoulder and said, " Well then naruto isn't alone in being a jinchuriki, Because mizuki-teme..." He said as he bit his thumb and rubbed some blood on a seal on his left wrist, Power flaring black as the night sky "I'M ONE TOO!" He shouted at mizuki as his aura of power changed. I turned into a shape, an oddly mismade shape with a few more heads than needed, "I'm the jinchuriki of the chimera of the black flame, and mizuki, for trying to hurt naruto-sempai, i'm going to kill you!" he growled angrily. Naruto on the other hand was shocked. There were more jinchuriki like him? How 

come nobody had told him? He would have understood, probably. He was about to ask iruka why he hadn't been told but saw iruka had a shocked face. " A chimera? But there are only nine tailed beasts and a chimera isn't one of them, unless..." As if by magic lewis replied, his chakra (yes now i'll say chakra because i'm being specific now) flaring still ," Well i come from somewhere outside of the elemental countries, where beasts are more prominent and often they kill each other to gain more power, well in a state of hypnotised frenzy, my tenant ate almost his entire clan and attacked my village 12 years ago, my parents, being quite powerful ninja, used the **Shiki Fuin** to seal the chimera away inside me." " But why did you come here?" asked mizuki still too shocked to go and grab his giant shuriken. " Well teme, after i was run out of my village i travelled for 10 years, and heard about what happened with the kyuubi, so i decided to come to konoha , but first i decided to travel and see the other elemental countries and learn how to use chakra. Then i learned how to use a few techniques from other countries, although not enough to actually call it stealing, then i decided to come here and take the genin exams, and well here i am." Lewis finished. Mizuki had been listening, and unfortunately for him had been making another plan. His plan: Kill both demons, get more credit and betray the village in a bigger way. He went to grab his giant shuriken but was put off when a tail-like thing of chakra whipped in the air and hit the branch causing mizuki to fall down. "**Demon Style, Snake Lunge**" Lewis Named his attack as mizuki fell along with the shuriken. Unfortunately for lewis, this had not been the best idea, as mizuki landed right next to his shuriken. Shit, thought Lewis, If he throws that, someone won't have a head here. He went charging at mizuki. But he had the shuriken and went to throw it. It hit with a sickening thud... But lewis felt no pain. Instead, Naruto was in front of him. " Baka, why did you do that?" lewis said stunned. Naruto looked at lewis and said " We jinchuriki gotta stick together." He said before he collapsed, the red pendant in his hand dropping to the floor...

Mizuki was happy, happier than he had ever been. But he wasn't going to stop there. As iruka watched, Mizuki pulled out a Japanese guitar and started playing. As iruka held his ears, he realised what was happening, "Sound genjutsu" he managed to gargle before falling down. Lewis was partly being hit with it, and naruto was unconscious. But lewis was only part affected as he wasn't really listening, as if almost all sound was incoherent as he picked up the piece of pendant from the floor. He checked around his neck and saw a resemblance between the two. He put them together...

Meanwhile a few metres away, a group of jounin were closing in on mizuki. They had seen what mizuki had done with naruto and were surprised to see mizuki hurting the group with sound genjutsu, it was slightly unheard of, but it didn't mean it couldn't be done. They were about to move in when a big red light came from the mysterious child.

Lewis looked at the pendant. Not only was it glowing but now it was inscribing something into itself. It looked like a music note. But now wasn't the time, the sound genjutsu was coming into effect, and lewis didn't have time to register before it hypnotised him...

--Mindscape--

In his mind Chimera was looking at the battle. Lewis was going to lose if he couldn't counter the genjutsu, And then it hit him. He made a piano appear out of nowhere and made hand seals, this was for a secret ninjutsu known as **Meld** and if he still had it then this could counter the genjutsu 

with something much more spectacular and, to his opinion, More beautiful but terrifying at the same time. He went to piano and started playing...

--Back in the real world--

Mizuki was getting into full swing when he heard piano music, with some other instruments, and was getting scared when someone started singing. It was lewis who had snapped out to remember that he had to defend naruto.

Kokoro wo irodoru MERODII nokoshite kureta  
Futari no eien no umi wa nakatta keredo

Kitto shiawase ni nareru yo!  
Mune no PIANO kara koboreru...

Mizuiro no senritsu ga  
Hora Ki-Ra-Ki-Ra sora ni toketeku  
Saigo no namioto ga kieru made  
Watashi dake wo chanto mitsumetete  
Daisuki na hito dakara ienakatta kotoba ga aru no  
Tsutaekirenai omoi wo ima  
Nosete utau SOPURANO

During this, something happened, not only did both naruto and Iruka wake up from the genjutsu, and not had Mizuki noticed the change in music but also all the jounins from the treetops. It was like this music had to be heard, as if his heart could be heard by everyone.

"How did you...?" mizuki said. "The heart is a stronger weapon than hatred, and whilst you have no clue between jailor and possessor, i do, Naruto is and never will be the Kyuubi, and i am not what i hold, therefore you are an idiot and although you should die, i think getting your ass handed to you by 2 pre-genin who haven't even passed the exam should be most humiliating." Said lewis with a smile, as he took a rock in his hand and threw it at mizuki. Mizuki dodged and threw a kunai but when it hit lewis it turned into a log. " **KAWARIMI!?"** Shouted mizuki. Iruka was surprised until naruto shouted," Great one lewis, That's one jutsu down," "What do you mean by that?" Asked iruka. "Well, Lewis said he had problems with the three first jutsus that you learn in the academy, so i taught them to him, It took like 5 minutes for him to master each one, and well we decided that the **Bunshin **we could show you together," replied naruto. Iruka was stunned, 5 minutes to master one jutsu was phenomenal even by normal standards . As mizuki went to grab another kunai, a voice rang out deep and foreboding, "MIZUKI BY MY ORDERS YOU SHALL DIE!!" As the third hokage appeared. "Henge next," said naruto, as this "third hokage" went right towards mizuki and ... kicked him in the crotch. Every man in the area felt like cupping their area for safety. Lewis undid the jutsu laughing and jumped down. "Why did you kick him in the crotch!?" Iruka shouted. "Well it was either that or castration, take your pick," said lewis, to an iruka who had blanched, and a few female jounin had to hold back laughing and falling out of the trees that they were on. "Hey naruto wanna do the last part together like we planned?" asked lewis. "Hell yeah!" said naruto and everyone was shocked to see both of them take their index and middle finger and put it in a cross whilst shouting 

"**Kage bunshin no jutsu,"** they shouted and in a many puffs of smoke, 200 copies of both lewis and naruto appeared out of nowhere. Then both naruto and lewis (the real ones) both looked at each other and said as one: "ATTACK"

The third hokage, an old man wearing a white and red uniform, had been watching the entire thing, and was not only shocked to see that there was now another jinchuriki in konoha, but he was also a sound genjutsu master and a sadist. Thinking of castration and he was only 12? God save whoever got on the wrong side of him. Then as he saw lewis ,under his guise as him, kick mizuki in the crotch, he definitely cupped his family jewels. And when he saw that both had mastered Kage bunshin, was not just shock. But in truth, the hokage was glad that naruto had found something he had wanted for a long while, A true friend. Turning back to the team rosters, he noticed that there was a team that still needed a member but since naruto had someone he could truly work with, he decided that a 5 man team had to be allowed for this to work.

Back at the clearing, Iruka was still blanched, the sight of 400 kage bunshin still flooding through his mind. Plus, he thought lewis was enjoying it a bit too much. "oi you two, i'd like to say something to you." He called out to them. Lewis definitely knew what was going to happen for naruto but didn't know what was going on for himself. He felt a weird thing being put in his hands and looked down. There in his hand was a headband, with a piece of metal on it. "wait does this mean what i think i means!?" shouted naruto. "Yep" said a female jounin with purple (you can kinda guess who this is, who else has purple hair in konoha in konoha), "And by the way kid, nice kick, i don't think anyone would done any better." "Actually madam, i was thinking of castrating him, but i didn't have a kunai." Lewis replied, smirking. Everyone else blanched at this, but she laughed. " Kid, I think i'm going to like you." She said. Iruka was lucky to change the subject before something wrong and twisted was sent their way, so he said, "Lewis, i think i may have to escort you to see the hokage about your induction into konoha, as a shinobi." "Don't worry the hokage probably already knows, and hokage –sama, I KNOW YOUR WEAKNESS," he shouted to the sky. Everyone was looking at him funny, but lewis smirked. He knew the old man would have been watching with the crystal ball, and this actually sent a message. If he knew that what else did he know?

At the hokages office

"Lewis, I need to know something, You said you live outside of the elemental countries, you lied there, didn't you?" asked the hokage. " Yes, i lied but it was because if i'm close to naruto, i can help rewrite the story set for him." Said lewis. Iruka gasped, more at the fact that lewis had lied to naruto, but also because he came from another world. "I also have something to say about my abilities as a soon to be konoha shinobi. I have no chakra affinity, so it is easy for me to learn all types of jutsu, but for a strange reason, the chimera sealed inside me allows me to be able to mix chakras, 2 to 2 elements at the most, and also i have a strange ability to use jutsus that are unable to be copied by the sharingan." Said lewis. This got the response he wanted, pure jaw drop moment. Oh how he wished he had a camera! "Do you realise that having this power makes you very dangerous?" asked the hokage. " Yes i do but actually i don't have all that power just yet." Replied lewis. "Why not?" asked iruka, still a bit stunned from lewis's earlier explanation. "because although i have the knowledge to use it, i have to learn or earn the power that i have, and when i do, a tome in my mindscape shows me the theories behind the powers i use, then it's up to me to experiment 

and be creative. I think that's why i was chosen to be with naruto. He has a knack for being creative and reckless, which i admire." Said lewis in a tone like that of one explaining a lecture. Again another moment for the jaw drop movement, as both the hokage and iruka were amazed and surprised. "Hokage-sama, i kinda need somewhere to live whilst i'm here, do you think i could live with naruto for a while," said lewis. The hokage gave him a key. " I need money for supplies," he then asked. The hokage gave him a HUGE wad of money."Sweet!" said lewis in a pitch like a kid in a candy store. Then lewis had a weird idea. " i'm going to go to your house and burn all your stuff whilst dancing naked and singing songs from my world, by a woman called Britney spears." He said. The hokage was about to give him a key, when he finally snapped out of it. "Damn, well 2 out of 3 is my best so far." Lewis said as he got up from the chair he was sitting on. " Oh and Hokage-sama, I know what team i'm going on, and let me say this...** If any one of them hurts naruto, there will be hell to pay!!"** Snarled lewis. And with that he left. "It looks like tomorrow is going to be interesting for konoha, and for naruto." Said the hokage.


End file.
